


Inbetweener Moments

by kiitos



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitos/pseuds/kiitos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used a word generator to get some random words and wrote some minifics around those words. Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Mess

**Author's Note:**

> I used a word generator to get some random words and wrote some minifics around those words. Enjoy :)

Fergus was a messy person in general and Adam liked as little clutter as possible. The nights he stayed at Fergus’ were a test for his very soul. The first time he agreed to stay over instead of finding a way back to his own flat, he woke up in the morning and found a sock over the lampshade. At first he’d thought it had ended up their last night, but no, neither he nor Fergus had been wearing Friday socks, which meant that had been there at least a week, and Adam’s stomach had turned a little bit. The general lack of kitchen organisation said rather a lot for Fergus’ approach to politics and Adam made it a point to loudly rearrange everything every single time he was at Fergus’ place. 

Fergus never seemed to care however, he would just fling his clothes across the bedroom and deposit knives in the plates cupboard. Whenever Adam said anything he would just push him against a wall and shove his hand down Adam’s pants and make an entirely different kind of mess. Somehow Adam never cared about that particular kind. 


	2. Sunset

An orange glow flooded Adam’s bedroom from the spring sunset descending over the row of townhouses across the road. Warm light bathed Adam’s skin as Fergus ran his fingertips down one tensed arm, raising goosebumps and making Adam shudder even as he rocked slowly into Fergus. It was lazy, languorous and perfect after a day of endless shouting and arguments and consternation. Fergus’ fingernails created grooves in Adam’s flesh as his muscles contracted but he willed himself down again. Adam like this, was perfect, and he wasn’t ready to stop seeing that. Not yet.


	3. Hospital

The driver had slammed on, and really it was just a bump but Adam had still gone down like a solid lead block. The shock, the fear, the pain in his knee from a week old squash injury, Fergus didn’t know, but Adam had hit the concrete and all the feeling had gone from Fergus’ limbs.

They had only gone across the road for some coffee, desperate for a break from Glenn’s terrible tea making skills. They were crossing the road again and Fergus was sure the lights were on red, when the car had come from no-where. Adam’s knee meant he was slower and less able to throw himself forwards, so it clipped him. Fergus’ hands had shaken violently as he phoned for an ambulance willing his voice not to break. He’d insisted on going with them because Adam was his adviser and he was concerned and it was the decent thing to do. The fact that it felt like his heart was about to give out had nothing to do with it.

He’d sat in the corridor in the hospital for three hours until they gave Adam the all-clear to go home, and that in itself was an ordeal. Debating whether to get a cab to his house and pick up his car then drive back for Adam, or to get a cab for them both and run the risk of photographers questioning why they were going back to the same flat. In the end the sheer exhaustion on Adam’s face made the decision for him and if there was a single photographer or journalist he was going to punch someone, consequences be damned.

As luck would have it, Fergus’ flat was clear of journos (probably camping outside Adam’s place) so he bundled Adam inside as quickly as possible and gave the driver an extra twenty for his trouble. The kiss Adam gave him as he turned around from locking the door was a surprise, the heat, the strength, the growing pressure…

“I need you.” Adam growled though every feature on his face suggested bone deep tiredness.  Fergus swallowed back his nagging fear and led Adam slowly to the bedroom, undressed him, mindful of any and all bumps and scrapes and set about proving to the insufferable love of his life that he was alive.

Adam clung and whined and whimpered and Fergus was pretty sure there was a moment when there were tears in his eyes. He passed out not five minutes after grinding out Fergus’ name and a litany of curses even Tucker would be proud of. As Fergus cleaned up to avoid a row in the morning over untidiness, he bit his lip to stop himself from crying.

“Don’t you fucking leave me, you stupid fuck.” He whispered, before curling up and entirely failing to sleep. 


	4. Crowd

Adam slammed Fergus against the hotel room door, and kissed him with such force it took the wind from Fergus’ lungs. His dick was already hard and pressing against Fergus with a desperation that made Fergus dizzy, which combined with the lack of breathing was likely to make him pass out. Adam pulled back and let him breathe though, but only for the amount of time it took for Adam to rip open Fergus’ jeans and shove them down his legs, boxers too. It felt startlingly odd to be naked from the waist down in a nice hotel room with one’s best friend, but, given that Adam was hurriedly working on putting himself in the same state of partial undress, all was well. 

Having pulled him forwards for an achingly tender kiss, Adam surprised him yet again by spinning him around and pressing him forcefully against the cool door. 

“I’m going to fuck you against that door.” Adam growled in his ear, nipping his ear lobe with sharp teeth, “and if you make a noise, everyone will know, Fergus. There are people in that corridor.”

Momentarily Fergus forgot how to breathe as he heard the rustle of a condom packet and the wet sound of lube. Combined with Adam’s harsh whispers against the back of his neck, Fergus’ senses were being overloaded and Adam hadn’t even done anything yet. The moment one cool finger pressed into Fergus was the moment when his vision went blurry and he had to fiercely bite his bottom lip to keep in any noise.  

When Adam finally replaced his fingers with his dick, Fergus fingernails scrabbled helplessly at the unforgiving wood of the door. A squeak escaped him when Adam withdrew and pushed back in, and a slight moment of panic shot through the man. Fergus felt him tense and regarded it as a victory, until Adam pressed a hand over his mouth to truly keep control of him.

It was frantic and filthy and Fergus came just from the friction of his painfully hard cock against the door. The hand that Adam didn’t have pressed against Fergus’ mouth was on his stomach, both possessive and supportive and almost painful as Adam’s blunt fingernails raked Fergus soft skin. Fergus got his revenge by biting fiercely on Adam’s hand, hard enough to leave teeth marks that Adam only noticed when he stumbled backwards, sated and breathless. 

Fergus ducked into the bathroom for cleaning materials whilst Adam breathed heavily into the already thick air of the room. He was waiting when Fergus came out again and kissed him long and slow, robbing Fergus of what little breath he had left. Holding him close, Adam showed him the teeth marks between his forefinger and thumb and Fergus laughed.

“Sorry about that.” He said simply whilst Adam shrugged it off. It was only later when Fergus caught Adam’s eye across the crowded conference room, and watched as Adam put his hand to his mouth in what would seem to be an innocent gesture of contemplation that Fergus realised what power he had unwittingly granted Adam. He swore revenge across the crowded room and tried not to stare too much. That might give the game away after all.

 


	5. Prejudice

Prejudice was never really a personal problem, nobody knew so nobody could judge. The problems occurred when slurs were exchanged by other people as though they meant nothing, and when the issues of gay marriage and adoption and rights in general passed through the department. Problems arose then. 

Adam was usually the one holding Fergus back, condensing his boss’ anger into something more coherent and manageable, but Adam had overheard an old Tory calling Fergus a little poof during a whispered discussion with Mannion and his anger was instantaneous and volatile. Fergus dragged him into the office and locked the door so that Adam could shout himself hoarse without anyone  asking too many awkward questions. They were both actually fairly sure that the offending prick didn’t know anything and was just saying it as a general insult because Fergus was young and vibrant and used hair wax. But still. 

Adam was finally winding down when Stewart knocked on the door demanding to know what the situation was. Fergus was on the brink of telling him to fuck off when Adam exploded again. 

“Fucking Tories and their fucking prejudice.” He snarled, standing toe to toe with Stewart. “If anyone calls him a poof, or anything else even remotely similar again, I will fucking gut them.” 

Stewart took the opportunity to run away to go and compartmentalise the auras or some bollocks, and Fergus took the opportunity to take his place in Adam’s personal space and kiss him breathless. 

They could have picked a less dramatic way to announce themselves to the department but that wouldn’t have been half as much fun. 


	6. Press

Adam could handle the press, or so he thought. After their little office stunt it had somehow been leaked to every newspaper going about their situation and suddenly his flat was like a homing beacon for soulless twats with cameras. One morning after a long night of exhausting phone arguments with an equally exhausted Fergus, he punched the first obnoxious dickhead that referred to his relationship as a “sordid affair.” The fact that it was a Mail journo made no difference and the amount of fruit baskets and cake tins he suddenly began to receive over the next couple of days made the stinging knuckles and two hour stint in a police station entirely worth it. And actually, he was fairly sure that the biggest fruit basket was from Malcolm Tucker’s PA, which was just fucking brilliant really. 


	7. Remedy

Fergus’s cold was the biggest cause of stress in the entire department, but for nobody more so than Adam who was by default designated chief nurse despite not having a nurturing bone in his body. His idea of cold remedies involved brandy and too much lemsip and really that wouldn’t do because Fergus couldn’t really afford to pass out at his desk for six hours. So he tried his best, he procured orange juice and fruit and paracetamol and some sachets of lemon drink and a mountain of sugar because Fergus whined that it was too bitter. When nobody was looking he treated Fergus to a quick cuddle, or kiss to the slightly too warm forehead. But there was no chance he was going near those disgusting chapped lips, no way.

Until he did. And got sick himself. And then he discovered that Fergus’ remedies were even more terrifying and he spent a long time contemplating the pros and cons of locking himself in the office with that brandy and too much lemsip.


	8. Jazz

Fergus has a jazz music collection. Adam threatened to withhold any and all bedroom activities until it was disposed of. A huge row ensued followed by a long series of negotiations. Adam doesn’t mock the jazz as long as Fergus doesn’t play it when Adam is around. It’s the most productive series of talks either of them has ever, ever had. 


End file.
